


Connoisseur

by Severa_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/pseuds/Severa_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s experience of the world has always been limited. One night, from the unlikeness of sources, a man assists in broadening his sensual knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connoisseur

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic I promised for the lovely **Roozetter’s** birthday. This is my thank you to her for all the help she’s given me from my very first drabble. She has also been able to make my ideas come to life with a swish or two from her wand, encouraging me to continue to write.
> 
> I can’t express how much I appreciate you for that. *Hugs*
> 
> Also, I would like to thank **'Sighing Selkie'** and **Starduchess** for their beta work and salvaging my fic before I could completely destroy it. These gals deserve a metal for reading my unedited work that I wrote at 3 am.
> 
> Severus says that he will not be owned, so unfortunately these characters are not mine nor the song used ( _Am I The Only One_ by Dierks Bentley). In other words I have no money nor make any off this, so don’t sue me please.

“Sorry, mate, but I already have plans with Pansy tonight. Maybe we could hang out next week, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure, Ron.” Harry agreed, although he already knew that Ron would decline again next week. Ron had begun to flake out more and more since he started dating again.

“I’ll see you later,” Harry replied closing the Floo connection to his office with annoyance.

It was a Friday night, but so far everyone he had asked to have a drink with seemed to have plans with significant others, idle chores, or with that cock-blocking mistress herself, work.

Hell, even Hermione said she was busy working on her S.P.E.W. campaign tonight. It was as though everyone made it a priority to be conveniently busy.

_Am I the only one who wants to have fun tonight?_

Sitting heavily, allowing his head to roll back to rest along his chair, Harry gave way to his frustration by venting toward the ceiling.

“Is there anybody out there who wants to have a cold pint and a night out on the town?”

He knew he sounded like a whinging child, but in all seriousness it had been months since he’d been able to thoroughly enjoy himself outside of work and sleep.

_Merlin, if I have to head out by myself, I will, but it just isn’t the same._

Exasperated at going home to a quiet flat once again, he stood, looking around his office

“Fuck it.”

Decision made, he grabbed his cloak and made his way out, determined to have a good night, with or without company.

_Well, there won’t be a better time to check out the new pub that just opened around the corner._

******************************************************************

Hoffer’s pub was actually quite comfortable with suede-covered booths and paneled with rich mahogany. The rooms were dimly lit by candlelight throughout smelling of smoke, leather, and alcohol. As Harry made his way to the bar area, he passed a large fireplace along with several lounge chairs, a grand piano in the corner, and a cigar room at the opposite end. It was a more intimate environment, yet it was very welcoming and encouraging to sit and relax.

 _Much, classier than I’m used to for a drink,_ Harry thought as he took a seat at the bar and waved his hand to gain the attention of the barmaid.

_Well, this is a lonesome affair. Maybe I’ll just stick with a drink or two then head home._

“What will be your poison, Mr. Potter?” she asked with a blinding smile as she glanced at his scar.

“I’ll take anything you suggest of a stout or amber lager.”

“I have just the drink that’s in-between.”

******************************************************************

As it turned, out Crystal was an excellent barmaid that not only was brilliant with beers, but she had a smart, funny, and snarky personality. Unfortunately, even with three drinks in, he still did not find the female species tempting enough to take her home for a tumble between the sheets.

_What a shame._

“I’ll have the Frapin VIP XO Cognac, if you please,” came the smooth, familiar drawl next to him that brought him out of his contemplation, and Harry immediately looked to his left.

There, seated next to him, was the bat of the dungeons in all his glory, Severus Snape. Well… not so much a bat- at present, for he was wearing a forest green cloak with tailored slacks, matching scarf tie, and his greasy hair was pulled back with a leather band. He was still cloth-covered up to his neck, which gave off a dignified air of confidence.

“If you persist on staring at me, I shall be forced to hex you, Mr. Potter.”

Severus turned to face him as he used his wand to light the end of cigar that was held between long elegant, fingers.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve never seen…” Harry trailed off and gave a wave at him as if to explain his shock.

All he received in answer was a raised eyebrow, then Snape then turned to thank the barmaid as she set his glass down.

“I fail to see how my appearance would be of any importance.”

“You just seem more... approachable.”

_Well that was the wrong thing to say, judging by that glare._

Harry backtracked. “I just mean that no one is screaming bloody murder, quaking in fear! You will always be intimidating as the gateway to oblivion.”

“I suppose, it does lack my dramatic, fearsome flair,” he smirked as he took a sip of his cognac.

There was a brief comfortable silence as they both enjoyed their drinks while Harry took the time to study his ex-professor between glances.

“I never knew you smoked.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Snape huffed as he drew breath like a disgruntled dragon.

“I don’t know, I think I know the important parts. I’m just curious about learning about the ordinary, everyday things, Professor.”

“Why?”

“Why not? You’re here; I’m here; it’s Friday night without a crisis looming above our heads. There’s no time like the present to start anew without animosity and get to know one another. What are drinks and conversations between old war companions?” Harry said with confident ease that he hoped, conveyed his sincerity.

“Then, as war companions, let us drop the formalities of previous titles, as I’m no longer a professor.” This brought a grin to Harry’s face.

“To answer your previous question, you do not merely _smoke_ a cigar. Cigars are meant to be savored in a relaxing atmosphere, a pleasure I’ve never been able to indulge in until now, for obvious reasons.”

Harry angled to further face him with honest curiosity. “What’s the appeal?”

“It’s all about the senses. You commonly pair them with a complementing liqueur to truly have a gratifying experience. Here…” Taking a sip of his drink while closing his eyes, he allowed his lips to linger on the rim of the glass before pressing it into Harry’s hand, sending a shiver down his spine as their fingertips brushed.

“Firstly, take a deep breath and smell the different aromas.”

Harry allowed his nose to tip into the glass slightly, took a deep breath, and smell its uniqueness. He then looked at Severus for further instruction.

“Now, take a sip and slowly swallow, so that your palate absorbs the balance of fruit and oak. Allow it to linger on your tongue and bloom, tasting the depth of flavors.”

He took a long sip as instructed, more than he intended, allowing it to burst along his taste buds before swallowing, sounding loud to his ears as it traveled down his throat.

Taking his glass back and setting it down in from of him, Severus’ eyes closed, he then took a drag of cigar and held it for a few moments before releasing it in a sinful, and an oddly euphoric sigh. Opening his eyes, Severus held it out to him between his fingers with a satisfied smirk.

 _Oh Merlin, that look is going to be the death of me, and his lips were just on the end of this,_ Harry thought with a flutter in his stomach as he stared at the cigar in his hand.

“Similar to the cognac, take a moment to appreciate the scent of the cigar and how they marry.”

Harry’s senses were beginning to frazzle, and he was sure he would be driven over the edge of reality by this hypnotic voice, leaving him wanting and breathless were he sat.

“Finally, take a breath of the cigar, but be sure not to inhale it into your lungs. Hold the smoke over your palate for a few moments before allowing it to slip out past your lips.”

Taking a breath, he was immediately swept away by the woody, smoky and spicy mixture intermingling with flavors of the cognac.

He closed his eyes as the smell, taste and feel overwhelmed him, burning the sensations to memory. It was indescribable in its uniqueness.

“Quite exquisite, isn’t it?” The deep purr asked mere inches away from his ear.

_Bloody hell, was this ever an unexpected turn of events. Who knew Severus Snape could be a sexy evil bastard that would turn me on more than anyone had before this night._

Being consumed by the sensual experience, Harry was at a loss for words as to how to reply. His body was now thinking for him, and it wasn’t only from the cigar and cognac shared. As his body and mind buzzed, curiosity overtook him. He wanted to know if Severus tasted of the storm of flavors he just lapped up.

“Very,” was the husky reply he finally managed to say as he gazed at the man before him in new light.

Clearing his throat, Severus lectured, “Of course each pairing is unique and complex, which should never be compared to the simplicity of the common cigarette.”

Tipping back the last of his drink and placing what remained of the cigar in the ashtray to burn out, Severus placed some galleons on the counter.

“With that, I believe I will take my leave. Have a good remainder of your evening, Harry.”

“Severus, wait!” Harry quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist as he turned to leave.

“I’ll walk out with you.” He explained as he saw the questioning look then quickly paid his own tab, making sure he left enough for a generous tip.

They both walked quietly side by side out the pub, then turned to walk down the pavement together.

Like a Seeker swooping after the snitch, Harry decided to take Severus by the lapels and pulled him into the alley-way against the wall, where he attempted to taste every square inch of Severus’ mouth. He tasted the remnants of the cognac and cigar; smelled the lingering muskiness of the leather, smoke, and spices; practically felt the underlining essence that he supposed was Severus himself, all of which made the entire experience more intoxicating.

Groaning, as they both were on edge from what seemed like an endless waltz of seduction, Harry pressed closer. Hands grabbed; teeth bit; cocks ground together with exponentially increasing heat.

“Fuck, where is the back seat of a car when you need one? Muggle practices are good for something.”

“Ah, because Apparition isn’t convenient for this particular scenario.”

“Not as ingenious, but I suppose that will work.” _Git_ , Harry mentally barked before using what little of his focus he had left to concentrate on the location of his flat, lest he splinch the both of them.

With a hard thump they toppled forward, losing their balance and landing on a soft, then hard surface.

“What did we just land on, Potter?” Severus snarled irritably.

“ **SURPRISE!!!!** ” was shouted as the lights to his flat turned on all at once.

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight before them. Collapsed on each other, both Harry and Severus were disheveled from the alley-way and what looked at the remains of what was once a chocolate cake.

“Uh… Happy Birthday, Harry,” Ron forced out in shock, while Pansy sniggered into her hands with her face turned.

“I’m guessing that this was a bad time?” Hermione quirked her lips, while banishing the ruined cake off the both of them.

Looking utterly embarrassed, Harry chanced a look at Severus to try to gauge his reaction. Severus’ face was slightly flushed periwinkle pink, but he did not attempt to pull away, nor did his expression reveal any emotion other than calm and collected.

Turning back to Hermonie, Harry muttered, “I think I forgot it was my birthday.”

******************************************************************

The rest of the evening passed by with many questioning glances and awkward smiles, but Harry attempted to look past those and have a good time. Occasionally he would search for Severus to reassure himself that the man hadn’t fled whilst he was conversing with others. It would have been a disaster if Severus decided to leave, especially after that mind-blowing spark that had passed between them. He would definitely have to AK someone if that were to happen.

Finally, the night wound down to a close, the last of his guests left, leaving only his two best friends and Severus behind.

“Happy Birthday again, Harry and sorry if we interrupted anything,” mentioned Hermione.

“Speaking of which, when did you start shacking up—”

He quickly held up a hand before Ron had a chance to finish blurting out his question.

“I’ll talk to you guys later about it, but right now everyone needs to _leave_ ,” as he pushed them out the door.

“Oh, and Hermione…”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Please let me know the next time you plan me a _surprise_ party, to prevent any, _personal_ surprises from happening.”

With that said, laughter could be heard as his friends walked down the steps before he closed the door behind him.

Sighing, he leaned back as he turned to gaze up at Severus.

"I want my cake now."

“Oh? Shall I remove myself so you may have leave to indulge?” Severus intoned dryly, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Can’t. We fell on it when we got here.”

“That is quite the predicament, now isn’t— ooofffhhh…”

Harry leapt forward trapping his lips with a fierce kiss.

“I think a substitute is in order,” he breathed, nipping between words. “A much, better one. I want to experience all those sensual tastes, smells, and touches all over again through your lips…” he mumbled as he ravished Severus’ mouth thoroughly. “…neck…” he licked along the edge of and beneath his collar, grazing the hidden scar, “…and anything else I can uncover and get my hands on,” and cupped the obvious bulge digging into his hip. Severus was an addictive tease.

With a feral growl, Severus returned Harry’s enthusiasm ten fold, pulling at his clothing to reveal more skin.

“Where?” he asked, unbuttoning his trousers. “Bedroom?”

Stumbling over discarded party favors and removing clothing, Harry led them in the direction of the bedroom, in the hopes of reaching the bed before they wound up rutting upon the floor.

As quickly as they entered the room, Harry was thrown backward, landing on the mattress with a bounce, naked as the day he was born, panting.

Severus, intensely gazed over his features, silently appraising the cock jutted upward in a beckoning motion, while Harry squirmed under the scrutiny in anticipation.

Stalking gracefully like a panther to its prey, Severus crept up on the bed, eyes never leaving Harry’s. He crouched down alongside Harry’s thigh, running a fingertip lightly up the muscled leg. Harry shivered, every hair standing at attention wanting more than the feather-light touch.

Severus’ hand pounced for Harry’s erection, making him arch upward gripping the sheets, determined to gain more friction than those talented fingers allowed, coaxing precum to leak from his tip.

Suddenly, he felt lips and tongue lavishing attention upon his cock while Severus’ hand grasped his hip pulling him deeper into that fiery mouth.

Nipping, sucking, swallowing.

Gripping Severus’ head and snapping off the tie bounding his hair, he managed to gasp out, “Not…going…to last.”

Severus hastily pulled off his cock, while a pale hand grasped at his bollocks causing Harry to yelp out in discomfort, forestalling his orgasm before it was too late.

“I think not.”

_That was it; Severus was a sadist with a mile-long grudge intent on destroying me through the use my cock, sending me to imminent doom._

Leaning over him in a curtain of black hair, Severus captured Harry’s lips and thrusting his tongue in exploration once again, allowing the weight of his endless lean limbs to press up against him. Grinding his hips downward, he teased the flame of pleasure within him.

“Severus, please,” Harry mewled against his lips in desperation.

“Lube?”

“On the bedside table”

“Convenient,” Severus drawled, uncapping the phial and slicking his fingers thoroughly.

Dragging the well-oiled fingers down the crack of his arse, Severus began to probe his entrance slowly, stretching and stroking the velvet walls. Harry wailed and pleaded, spreading his legs further apart, encouraging Severus to move faster and deeper. Slipping a second digit along side the first, Severus searched for the nub of explosive sensation and mercilessly pounded against it, riding Harry dangerously closer to the edge.

“Severus!” he exclaimed as he began bucking and meeting each thrust of those tortuous fingers.

“Please, need you in me now!”

Severus moved to grasp Harry’s legs, pushing them open, exposing more of him, and Severus eased forward, sliding his cock in at an agonizingly slow pace.

Soon they quickly became the rapid canting of hips seeking relief, fucking harder and faster.

“Oh, Fuck. Yes!”

Harry pulled at Severus’ hair, moaning and whimpering shamelessly, as Severus wild fucking never gave his prostate reprieve.

It wasn’t long before he felt the tell-tell signs of his impending orgasm. His balls tightened up, then he was erupting gloriously between them.

“Sev’-rus!”

Harry’s arse clinched tightly around Severus’ cock, adding to the heat and friction, sending the older wizard over the edge.

“Harry!” he exclaimed with a final thrust, body contracting before slumping on top of the smaller man beneath him, exhausted.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Severus moved to lie on his back, both sated men staring at the ceiling trembling, marveling over the outcome of the night.

Harry panted, “Please tell me this wasn’t a one off.”

Though they both found that sex between them was surprisingly fantastic, it didn’t mean that Severus wanted to repeat tonight’s absurd fluke beyond companionship or one off.

_It’s probably just as well, but…_

Sensing a shift in Harry’s demeanor, Severus turned toward him with a relaxed smile.

“Of course not. I’ve decided to endeavor to make you a cigar connoisseur.”

“That may take quite some time. We both know how inept at learning I can be on occasion. Are you sure you’re willing to take on such a daunting task?” Harry gave a playful smile as he leaned in for post-coital kiss.

“I do enjoy a good challenge.” Severus purred, taking over and deepening the kiss, leaving Harry to savor the taste of Severus Snape, in what he hoped would be, for many Friday nights to come.


End file.
